narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Mukade (movie)
is the main antagonist of Naruto Shippūden 4: The Lost Tower. Mukade's goal is revealed to be a dormant ley line within the ruins; he unleashes the power of the ley line, causing a light to envelop Naruto, sending him into the past, 20 years before the series began. Mukade also gets sent back time and change the past in his favour to become Minister of Rōran as . Appearance In the current times, Mukade is a crippled older man with dark brown hair and a sickly appearance. He is very skinny, and his ribs are visible. Upon being sent back in time, he gained a lot of weight, as noted when Naruto called him a pig, and now wears a long red robe with a Liturgical Hat. When he takes his spider form, Mukade gains four legs on both sides of his body with a sinister looking face. He retains his long brown hair. When he fuses with his puppets, he grows to incredible sizes, and is able to coil around the large towers in the city. He now has a buff puppet body with two large hands with claws attached that shoot out like kunai. He has the body of a centipede which allows him to walk and coil around things. He has two large green glowing eyes. Abilities In his current state, Mukade appeared to be physically weak. His only jutsu shown was his time travelling, which he could use to transport himself back in time. In the past, he was able to use the Puppet Technique on a mass scale, allowing him to control an army of puppets all at the same time, and control people against their wil. He also possesses incredible regeneration, as he was able to instantly regenerate the damage Naruto inflicted on him. In his Spider Form, Mukade can shoot a spear at people through his mouth. In his Ultimate Form, Mukade can shoot kunai attacked to chakra threads from his fingers. They explode upon contact. He can also shoot large amounts of chakra at his foes. He also possesses instant regeneration and has unlimited amounts of chakra. Finally, he can also absorb chakra. Plot Overview Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato were sent on a mission to capture Mukade. They succeeded in located him, however, he was able to send himself back in time before they caught him. He was also able to send Naruto and Yamato back in time as well. Mukade appeared six years before Naruto did. In those six years, Mukade managed to kill Sēramu, the Queen of Rōran, and become the minister of the city. Using the Sāra as a "human puppet", he manipulated her into releasing the Ryūmyaku so he could use to power up his puppets and make them into the ultimate weapons. His goal was to conquer the Five Great Nations and the world. Eventually, Naruto came into the past and showed Sara that Mukade was manipulating her. Mukade then tried to kill her and Naruto, but his puppets were destroyed. Out of options, he transformed into his Spider form. Despite being in a stronger form, he was still unable to defeat Naruto, Minato, Shibi, and Chōza. He then fused all his other puppets with his Spider form, becoming a gigantic, unstoppable killing machine. He was easily able to defeat everyone around him, and Naruto failed to kill him several times and was easily swatted away. Eventually, however, Sara managed to seal the Ryūmyaku, thus stopping his regeneration. He was then killed by Naruto's Supreme Ultimate Rasengan. Trivia * means "centipede". * His powers draw a parallel to that of a jinchūriki. He can transform to a more beastly body like jinchūriki, while the beastly body is his real body, when jinchūriki gain a chakra shroud resembling their beast. They have large amounts of chakra and is used for accelerated healing. They can transform to another body that is many times bigger than their own. Mukade using his puppets to create a new body, while jinchūriki transform to their beast. Also his ultimate jutsu is vaguely similar to the Tailed Beast Ball. * Not only with the jinchūriki, but Mukade draws several parralels with other characters in the series, particularly Sasori, Chiyo and Pain's Asura Path in the anime, all of whom being puppet users who modified their own bodies to become at least partially puppet. Mukade is unique amongst them howeer as he could repair his own body during battle without aide of a second party.